Lost Time
by WhiteWolfWitch
Summary: I fell to my knees suddenly weak. her my normal golden brown eyes now silver, "I lost track of the years, six already." "Yeah me too, ya know this means we don't have to come back. We can stay." She said hope sounding in her voice. "Okay, but we must hurry." I said dragging her to the wood behind my 'house'. From there we changed into our true selves. Sessh/OC Shippo/oc ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Mikia

Age: 19

Gender: female

Species: Halfdemon

Type: Fox

Appearance: She has black hair and blue green eyes when she is in her human self. But when she is in her demon self but with silver hair and grey eyes: (Pic is on my profile)

Weapons: She has a gold staff her true mother left her.

Personality: silent and sweet. She won't sugar cote any problem like her friend but not as blunt

* * *

Name: Kiraka of the southern lands

Age: 19

Gender: female

Species: Demon

Type: Hell hound

Appearance: She has brown eyes and hair when she is in human form. But this is what she looks like in her demon form but with strips on her face and arms.(Same as the other. Pic is on profile.)

Weapons: She has a silver katana her true father left her.

Personality: distant and silent. She will be blunt about any problem.

**Start the story, but as all ways I don't own inuyasha:**

I sat on my porch steps not wanting to watch my mom and dad fight any more than I have. I sighed as I heard another one of the vases break against the walls. I perked up when I heard roller skates come down my drive way, "Hey Kiraka, what up you weren't at the ring." My best friend since 2nd grade, Mikia, asked. I was about to answer when a book came flying from an already shattered window.

"Oh. Okay I get it well I'm just down the street chick. Mom won't mind neither will my dad." She said as I wrapped my arms around her. She was the only one that knows what goes on at the house after midnight.

"Thanks, Mikia. But it will die down soon." I said letting go of her neck

"Just remember you are something to everyone." She said holding on to my shoulders then turning and heading to her own home while I trudged up my steps into the battle zone of a house. I walked past the mess I have to clean and up the stairs to my master room. I opened my bathroom door and climbed into the shower. After twelve minutes of warm water I dried and change into my sleep clothes. I had on my blue sleep shorts and a grey tank-top. I through my covers back and climbed into bed and fell into a black dreamless almost instantly.

I woke up to banging on the front door. I grumbled and went to see who it was. I looked out my window to see flashing lights in the pitch darkness, "Hello police." I ran down the satires and to the front door I opened it a crack then all the way.

"Can I help you?" I said mad as hell that they came at two in the morning.

"Were looking for you parents young lady." The officer said not seeming to care that I was pissed.

"Sir, it's two in the morning I don't suppose this could wait." I asked not wanting to wake my parents up.

"Move aside." The officer said, "This concerns your safety." He said.

"Kiraka, I called them." Mikia said pushing past the others to the front, "I heard a gunshot from your house."

My eyes went wide, "Fallow me." I said walking to the gun cabinet in the den. I turned on the lights and unlocked the cabinet to find dad's handgun gone, "My parents, as you call them, are asleep up satires, second door on your right."

They ran there and told us to stay down here. "Kiki, did you find it?" Mikia asked as I fell to my knees. I nodded slowly and looked at her my normal golden brown eyes now silver, "I lost track of time, six already."

"Yeah me too, ya know this means we don't have to come back. We don't have to." She said hope sounding in her voice.

"Okay but we must hurry." I said dragging her to the wood behind my 'house'. From there we changed into our true selves. Demons.


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Mikia ran till we came to a hill and upon that hill was a shrine, "Mikia are you sure you don't want to come back here?" I asked making sure that she wanted to stay where we were about to go.

"I have nothing to keep me tied down here so yeah. Now let's go before they notice our auras." Mikia said refereeing to the only humans who can slay any demon they come into contact with, Slayers. We ran in to the shrine and saw a door. I turned to my true form. I walked up to the old wooden door I haven't seen in years. Without as much as a second thought I turn the silver handle and walked through.

"Man it's good to be back." I said and turned around to look at the shrine.

"Yeah no kidding," She turned around to look at the shrine we came through, "Man the place really did change here."

The place was burnt the wood was rotted and splintered the red paint peeling. "Hey, do you sense that?" A male voice said from far off.

"Yeah, demons are up ahead." A female voice said. I looked toward Mikia who already had her staff out and ready to fight. I drew my sword and looked toward where the voices came from.

I stood ready beside Mikia who let out a low growl, "Chill I doubt that there any true threat to us."

Just then a monk and a demon slayer came through on a fire cat one that looked like an old friend of mine. I placed a hand on Mikia's shoulder. She looked at me and took a step back. Suddenly a burst of flames engulfed me and I sprang from them and at the cat pinning her beneath me, from behind me I heard the demon slayer yell, "Kirara!"

My eyes snapped wide at this, "_Kirara, that really you?"_ I asked her. The cat beneath me burst to flames and became a small kitten. I stepped back and turned to myself aging. Mikia was fighting the monk, "Stand down. I know you hate monks-"

"More than hate them I would kill them all if given the choice between my life and causing them the pain they caused me. A monk murdered them,Kiraka, right in front of me." She said pain clung to every word. Tears built up in her eyes and cascaded down her face staining them.

The monk pushed off her blade, "Miroku, please stop this. We're supposed to meet up with Kagome and the rest of them." The demon slayer said but the monk didn't listen.

"Please get your friend and I'll get my husband and we can both go our own ways." The demon slayer said.

I shook my head, "Won't work," Her fighting got sloppier as more tears came down her face, "and you, a demon slayer, wouldn't understand a demon's feelings. It was fifty-seven years ago, they were playing under a Sakura tree when a monk with a tunnel in his hand came and sucked him up right in front of her when she was in the top of the tree. She lost her kit to war the very same day. For fifty-seven long years she has kept these feelings of hate, grief, and sadness locked up. So let her let it all out. I won't let her kill him, but should he kill her I can't say I won't."

She nodded, "Songo is my name and the monk that took your friends life was my husband's grandfather. And you're right I wouldn't know how it would feel to lose a child and the love of your life before your eyes. That is a pain no one should bare."

"Mikia, my friend's name is Mikia." I said as my friend knocked the monk to the ground and raised her sword,"Now we stop them." I tackled her to the ground. I let her stand up then wrapped my arms around her waist and let her break down as she cursed and lashed her fox fire at the monk repeatedly.

"Killing him won't bring Kuro or Yuki back and I know for a fact that Kuro wouldn't want this, Mikia. None of your clan would. I miss them as well but, killing a monk won't bring them back." I yelled as she finally broke after fifty-seven years and cried silently. As fast as the tears were shed they were gone.

"Um… do you know how to get to a village called Adon Valley? We have friends there who are waiting." The monk walked up two steps and asked.

"First, I'm sorry for losing my temper, Monk … Miroku was it? Second, If we go anywhere together two rules, 1. We stick together and 2. If we don't draw our weapons neither do you. It's half a chance we know them. But yes we do know that town, in fact that town is in Kiraka's region and where Kirara was born." Mikia said walking over and petting Kirara.

"So are we going or are we going to stand here forever?" I said walking to the edge of the forest. I turned back and burnt the shrine to the ground, "No one needs to know the secrets it held." Mikia nodded understanding what she meant and fallowed her Songo and a confused Miroku fallowed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Years have passed so Shippo is older. Just to let you know DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

We came to the village border as we look from atop a hill down to the valley Adon nested in, "So this is Adon. Wow. It's so secluded and peaceful. And I thought that it would be small but it's huge!"

"Wrong it was never like this before. I would like to tell you some of the history of Adon Valley." I said as I looked out over the village that use to be terrorized and yet feared at the same time. Miroku nodded for me to continue.

"It happened when I was little and carried on till I disappeared." I said as I sat down and picked up a stick, "Adon village has six clans in total in it. The Mitsuya clan, The Takenouchi clan, and the last human clan The Soho clan, all of these clans are part of the elder clans." I drew each of the family crests in the dirt and began to do the same with the other three, "The three elder demonic clans balance it out, Modegi of the woods, Komon of the earth, and Kobi of the water. The village was happy and care free 'cause the wars did not spread here, that is till war broke out between the three demonic clans and the human clans over who shall rule what area of the valley. The war eventually caught the eye of my father, the ruler of the south, and my grandfather, the elder of the south." I stood up and trough the stick, "That's when they stepped in because it might spread to the west and ruin the treaty between us. I don't know how, but they did eventually end it. But the only reason this place is special is because it kind of a refuge for half demons and their families. No one see them as an abomination here. That's how I met the girl who can stop me in my tracks." I said looking at Mikia who let a fox grin cross her lips, "So after years of being gone we're back. Now let's go meet these friends of yours."

"You're going to like them or some of them." Sango said. Though she was a demon slayer we got along fine the monk still has a long way to go with me and most of all Mikia. We walked down the hill as all the memories came to the front of my mind of a small boy with long silver her and magenta strips on his face and wrist. But what stood out most was the blue crescent moon on his forehead.

"Sesshomaru…" I whispered as Mikia placed a hand on my shoulder with a sympathetic look. I let a sad smile cross my lips.

"Where are they? They said something about a rose meadow." Miroku said looking around.

"I know where that is. My mother and I went there all the time. It's called Adon meadow. Adon was the name of the halfdemon who founded Adon Valley. Every year there is a festival in the Adon meadow." Mikia said as I led them to the meadow.

"Sango it's been seven years but felt like forever." Said a girl dressed in a priestess outfit with a half dog demon standing beside her.

"It sure has. This is Mikia and Kiraka they led us here." Sango said as she gestured towards us. We nodded and my eye caught the resemblance to Sesshomaru to the halfdemon.

"They look a lot alike, don't they, Kiraka?" Mikia asked me looking at the halfdemon.

"Yeah they do. So much it's almost scary." I answered, "Hey what's your name?" I asked earning a grunt.

"You're in my lands. So I expect you to at least give me your names." I snarled stepping closer, "Now let me try again, what is your name." I demanded.

"Inuyasha, now may I ask what you need my name for?" Inuyasha snarled back.

'_Inuyasha is it…'_ I thought as my face stayed the same showing no emotion, "My lands none of your damn business, but I will tell you if you answer me one more thing, Sesshomaru of the west, are you kin to him?" I asked my back turned so no one can see the brittle hope in my eyes, but Mikia knew it was there.

"Yeah what's it to ya." His answer ignited a fire that had long since died out.

"He is an old friend of mine I haven't seen in many, many years. And as for your names, I have to have them for the festival at midnight if you want a kimono." I said, "Mikia you know the valley like you know your mind show them around if they would like. But have them at the palace for fitting. I'll send Jun for you. Okay." I said getting a bow and a 'yes m'lady' witch she knew highly annoyed me, "Start that and I see to it you're the one falling in the pond to night." I said and turned into my full demon form.

**InuYasha's POV:**

The way she acted annoyed me so damn much. I saw her full form and it was like my brother's but smaller and on fire (A/N: Her form is like a giant Great Dane and Grey Hound mixed).

"Damn she's already annoying." I growled getting me questionable looks from everyone, "You all know why. She acts just like him."

"By 'him' you mean Sesshomaru. Yes, I can see that. But you don't know the whole story between them." The girl I believe she called Mikia said, "It's the fact that you resemble your brother just a little bit, that she wanted to know. Believe it or not they use to always smile and play with each other nearly all the time. But by the time the wars in the valley and mountains broke out, that smiling happy pair just disappeared. Like the war had killed them. But I have a feeling that if they see each other again they might just smile once." She added a far off look in her eyes.

A blue swirl caught my eye as shippo came in to the meadow, "Kagome, Sango. Good to see you again." He said, "Inuyasha, it's been awhile. Who is she?" he said that same grin on his face from seven years ago.

"My name's Mikia." She answered, "Is that all of your group? Though the valley seems small it really is began let's not forget, m'lady will kill me if you're late." She said.

"Who will kill you?" Shippo asked a very confused look on his face.

"Her friend, Kiraka, Is the lady of the south and the lady of the valley. And there's a festival that starts at midnight and she took the liberty of having kimonos made for us." Sango explained smiling.

**Mikia's POV:**

"So let's begin." I said and lead them out of the meadow.

***Time skip***

By the end of the tour I had several of our old friends hug me and tell me how much they had missed me. I walked them to the last place I had to show them.

"It's just up a head, the last place then we go back to Kiraka." I said as we trudged up a hill, "You know those six elder clans that live in the village. We need to go see them."

"Why?" Sango asked as she caught up with me when I stopped by the only sakura tree in the valley with five names.

"Wait. A sakura tree, a hill, this is..." The monk didn't finish he already knew, "I wish to apologize for my grandfather. Though it won't do much good I am sorry for what happened. Please accept my -" He started but I cut him off.

"It isn't me who needs your apology. Fallow me." I said and walked down the hill to the house of the Modegi clan.


	4. AN IMPORTANT

**A/N: This is the last update. That is unless people start Reviewing! Please review to this story or I'll stop writing. I see no reason to continue writing this story if no one reads or likes it.**


End file.
